fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
This article is about the Akaneia character, for the TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga character, see Roger (TearRing Saga). Roger (ロジャー, Rojar) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was omitted in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but brought back in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Profile He is a knight of Grust and recruitable by Shiida, who asks him if he believes in love, causing him to develop a crush on her. His endgame title is "Still Single", as he shows romantic interest in Shiida but probably gave up on her, seeing that she is in love with Marth. After the War of Shadow, Roger joined the Archanean army. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Knight |5 |22 |7 |0 |3 |5 |2 |13 |0 |5 |Lance- D | Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |70% |50% |0% |30% |10% |80% |30% |0% |} Overall At 80% Luck growth, Roger has one of the highest Luck growths in the entire game, ironic considering his bad luck with women. Roger's base Strength is also extremely high and it is rare for the chubby knight to miss an increase in these stats upon leveling up. However Roger's skill and speed are rather low, so it might be a good idea to make him a Mercenary or Hunter for a few levels to build those stats before making him a General. In the end, Roger should be put on a class that has high Luck and perhaps Strength caps. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Knight |8 |26 |10 |0 |6 |7 |5 |14 |0 |5 | Lance- C | Steel Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |80% |60% |0% |50% |40% |70% |55% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *The Avatar *Shiida Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Lovelorn Soldier "After returning to Grust, Roger worked tirelessly to assist in its recovery. Though he always sought new romances, never did get far." Quotes Recruit Conversation Shiida: Good day, sir. Roger: Ack! Shiida: Peace, I've no wish to fight you. My name is Shiida. I hail from Talys. Roger: Wh-what are you talking to me for?! This is a battlefield! Shiida: Might I trouble you asking your name, good sir? Roger: M-my name? That's- It's Roger... Why? Shiida: Hee hee, forgiven me, Roger, it's just- you looked so sweet and kind. I just had to stop and talk to you. Tell me: do you believe in love? Oh, listen to me. I'm sure you already have a sweetheart back in Grust. Roger: What?! No, no! I...I mean, er, I'm quite unattached at the moment. Shiida: Roger, think of the children- the poor woman and children who shed tears every day this war drags on. I joined the Akaneian League to put an end to it, but I just...I just... *Sniff* Oh, Roger, doesn't it just break your heart? Roger: Aye, miss. There, there. I, too, wish nothing more than for this needless war to end. Shiida: Then...would you consider fighting with us to end it? Roger: What?! Oh, heavens, no... I'm sorry, but I could never betray my kingdom. Shiida: Ah, yes, I see. You must have family back in Grust who are counting on you. Roger: No, not especially. My parents are dead, and it's not as if I've a girl to call my own. But Grust is my home- always has been. I won't betray her. Shiida: And I cannot convince you to change your mind? Roger: I'm afraid not, miss. Shiida: All right, sorry to bother you. But I'm glad we had this chance to talk, Roger. You're every bit the man I thought you were. Goodbye, then... Roger: Wait- you're leaving?! Shiida: Well, yes, Roger, I must! Every moment I stay here, I put you at risk. What if your comrades thought you were conspiring with enemy? No, I must go... Roger: ...You're very kind, Shiida. Dare I say, we don't have girls quite like you back in Grust. Um...perhaps...I suppose I could... Aw, heck, I'm going with you! As an Enemy Death Quote Trivia *Roger is one of the more comedic characters in Shadow Dragon. Starting with his talk with Shiida and continuing with his talk to Marth, where he states to Marth how he thinks he's in love with Shiida who went up to him in the middle of a battle to ask him if he "believes in love", of course Marth is in love with Shiida leaving Marth speechless where his only response is: "..." **Roger continues his role as a humorous character in the second DS remake where he still seems to have feelings for Shiida. At the end of the game he flirts with Malliesia without success. Gallery File:RogerFE1.png|Roger's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Roger.png|Roger's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:RogerDS.png|Roger's modified portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Roger Complete.png|Roger in The Complete. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters